


Ævi

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Thor, Birth, F/M, odin is married to frigga but what does marriage mean in mythology really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Thor is born to a mother he does not know.





	Ævi

He is born of lightning, of the rain and the wind. He is born while its rages outside, while his father battles a storm he doesn't seem to be able to control. He is born as a warrior, he is born with the burning passion of his father on a neverending scale. He weaves together uncontrollable and violent forces into a beautiful puzzle that only he is ever able to solve. He is born while thunder booms outside, he is born with the fear his mother will die devoid of him. 

But he is strong. He is a thousand suns put together, he is every angel mentioned in the bible combined. As an infant, he saves his mother. Yet he is unable to in years to come. He is on her chest, pale and weakly crying, and she clutches him close. He does not yet know the words, can barely comprehend what sound is, but she whispers in his unclean ear, 

"You are Thor. Son of Odin and Gaea, of Asgard and Earth, prince of Asgard, the rightful heir to the throne in time come. You are the storms, mighty and violent as all, yet neccessary. You are Thor, and you are the god of thunder." 

The moment her lips finish the words, thunder shakes the Earth, striking close to their heads, and knocking down flimsy pebbles. Gaea falls asleep with a smile, her babe wrapped securely with the grip of a mother. 

The sun shines brightly, but they are not close. They are warm, babe on mother, sleeping soundly, as nymphs and sprites surround them, heal and clean them. 

They wake as Odin returns from chasing the storm, as his lips reach her clammy forehead. She smiles at him, dry lips drawn tight, but happy, and the babe gurgles on her exhausted chest as he stirs awake. He sees his father through cloudy eyes and immediately reaches for him with chubby hands, and Odin takes him  happily.

"He is smart. He recognizes you though having never seen you," Gaea says, and Odin looks at her with a shimmer in his eyes.

"He inherits it from you, my love," he says, and then he takes Thor from the eyes of his mother, away from the nymphs and sprites with their watchful presence.

He sits on a jagged rock that poses no issue to him, and he tucks the babe close to his breast and his head, and whispers like the babe's mother before him,

"You are my first born son. You are of Earth and Asgard, of Odin and Gaea. You will grow to be a mighty warrior, you will defend Earth and Asgard with other brave warriors, and you will sit upon the throne as a wise king. You are of storm and lightning. You are Thor, god of thunder." 

The babe coos, wraps his hand around the shrill beard of Odin. He does not let go as Odin pulls him from his chest, not until he sees his mother and lets go to be placed on her chest once again. He cuddles into the soft sheets and he falls asleep. 

"He will be magnificent," Gaea says with utmost certainty, and Odin can not do much but agree as he looks down onto the soft face of his child, onto the blond hair matted on his skin, on the small bubbles forming from his lips. 

"Yes," Odin mumbles.

When Thor is less than a year, he knows only of the cave his father had built his mother as she formed him. It is nice a cave. Bright and full of nurturing noises, his unwavering mother to help him, as long with the caring nymphs and sprites that fly around. It is peaceful, yet it is not enough for the curious soul that burns bright in Thor. Gaea does not want to let go of her babe, is willing to do anything to keep his shining eyes looking into hers, but she knows she has to let him go if he is to be raised for his fate to be discovered. 

In the middle of the night, as the water drips peacefully off the walls and Thor is asleep on a bed of grass, Gaea confronts Odin. 

"He is growing quick and soon he will want to explore beyond the cave. The Earth is not yet ready for him, he can not wander above without risk of stunting the mortal's development." 

Odin ponders on Gaea's words for a long while, stroking his beard that he had just shaped. 

"He will be raised in Asgard, as one of my Frigga's own. The people will be told he was kept hidden for his protection, but he is now ready for the light. Will that suit you, my love?" Odin offers, and Gaea feels her chest tighten. She has many children, many she has allowed to be taken from her and raised as another, and though it always saddens her, she has never felt pain over a potentionally lost child as she does now over Thor. But she breathes in the cool air she helped create, and she clears her head. 

"How long before you take him?" she says, and it's her way of expressing no other choice. She must agree with Odin.

"As soon as he is weaned." 

Gaea nods, turns away from Odin, but talks no more. 

The day comes when Thor is to be taken from the warm embrace of his mother's breast. He has grown immensely since she first held him. His legs are now close to supporting his body, his hair reaches his neck, and he knows a few Earthly and Asgardian words. She is proud of him, so so proud, and that's why she cries as Odin takes him. 

"Will Frigga treat him right?" she asks before she allows Odin her babe, before she never sees him again. 

"Of course, I will make sure of it. She will raise him as she would have raised our daughter if she had survived." 

Gaea believes him, believes him with all she has, and yet she is unable to let go. She knows the answer as clear as day, but she will hate herself if she does not chance asking it. It's important to her, it burns her insides, and with a hestitant voice, she lets it out,

"What will become of me?" 

Odin's eyes soften, he wraps his arms around Gaea and Thor, who makes a happy noise. "Thor will be told of you when the time is right. I don't want him to be raised depending on the power of Earth he possesses. He will become a fine king raised correctly." 

Without you is what Odin neglects to say, but Gaea understands, and so she hands over her babe with a choked sob. Thor, though having a limited grasp on emotions, seems to understand, and he frowns, motioning to be placed back in his mother's arms. She chuckles, smiles for him, loosely grabs his hand to feel the soft skin of his palm one last time, and then she turns away, because she cannot bear to look as his father takes him. 

Thor is of Earth and Asgard, a warrior and a king, a human and a god, the son of Gaea and Odin. 

\--

Many of Odin's secrets are withheld from Thor as he grows. He spends his young boyhood forgetting his biological mother as he runs through fields of long grass, as he swims nude in bubbly springs, and as he attempts to steal the bifrost's sword time and time again to play with Heimdall.

He spends most of his childhood wondering why he feels like he is missing someone important, and why he can't think of who. As he gets older, he begins to dismiss the feeling. When he is a teenager, he forgets he ever felt something lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost two months ago but I held it back because I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be in a series with another fic I'm working on. I still don't know, but I figured I might as well post it.


End file.
